Coração lutador
by Sa-chan26
Summary: Haruno Sakura de Konoha, uma bela ninja que procura a todo o custo apagar o ódio que assombra o coração do seu amado e até mesmo salvá-lo do seu futuro mortal. Conseguirá ela o que sempre desejou?  O perigoso Uchiha Sasuke que se denomina de vingador.
1. PREFÁCIO

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:** Qualquer duvida perguntem, entendo que a minha forma de escrever seja por vezes complicada a compreender. Eu sou assim, não me contento com a simplicidade, gosto de palavras fortes, de emoções a flor da pele... Prometo postar brevemente o primeiro capitulo. As traduções das palavras em japonês encontram-se sempre nas notas finais. Boa leitura! Comentem por favor e não se preocupem eu aguento criticas! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>PREFÁCIO<span>**

Os raios do sol mesmo que tímidos que se infiltravam pelo vidro da janela do meu quarto ofuscaram o meu olhar. Este que assistira deslumbrado ao amanhecer daquele dia. Era primavera e o calor caminhava a passos lentos em direcção ao verão para lhe conceder sua vez e deixar este desabrochar por completo. As folhas já verdes que adornavam as múltiplas árvores de várias espécies cintilavam de alegria e balanceavam pela brisa morna. Espreitei o céu azulado manchado por pequenas e quase transparentes nuvens brancas e expirei ligeiramente. Há bastante tempo que o sol não brilhava desta forma e o céu não se encontrava tão límpido. Com tanto acontecimento terrível, esta manhã bastante tranquila me fez sorrir de leve. Talvez a mudança do tempo aquecesse o coração dos mais revoltosos e a escuridão dentro destes se apagasse um pouco. Enclausurei as pálpebras e encostei a testa ao vidro aquecido do meu quarto. Não, nem mesmo as coisas mais bonitas que a natureza nos havia dado a possibilidade de vislumbrar mudaria algo neste mundo consumido pelo ódio e vingança. No mundo "shinobi" como já me haviam dito não existiam lugares possíveis para os sentimentos e emoções. Estes desnecessários e descartáveis. Para mim, uma mentira quase palpável. O ódio, um sentimento que assombrava os corações e os obrigava consequentemente a bater ao ritmo da vingança. A vingança, uma emoção que os impulsionava a agir de forma cruel e desumana. E o amor no meio disto tudo? A fraqueza dos que resistem e lutem para que este sentimento não seja esquecido. São muitas vezes chamados de tolos e fracos.

"_Watashi wa bakadesu_". Porém antes tola que subjugada pela escuridão. A minha alma ainda se mantinha intacta e desistir não fazia parte do meu carácter. Uns vingadores em busca de chikara, outros salvadores. O anjo que amanhece cada dia e por mais que isso seja difícil para salvar da ruína uma alma ferida. A coragem de não desistir era o meu escudo, a esperança de um futuro ameno a minha espada, o amor que preenchia cada pedaço do meu corpo a minha armadura. Enquanto tivesse um sopro de vida e por mais que o meu coração sofresse desgostos não iria abaixar os braços. Não, não iria e mesmo que isso arrancasse o ar dos meus pulmões e me esquartejasse todos os membros do meu corpo um por um eu jamais o abandonarei.

"_Watashi wa yowaidesu_", uma miserável fraca domada pelo meu coração apaixonado que me fornece alento para avançar cada dia e procurar a felicidade que há muito me abandonou a mim. Antes isso que deixar meu cérebro me comandar como aos outros, corrompidos pelo ódio e agir sedenta de vingança. Sabem que mais?

"_Watashi wa tsuyoidesu_", sim eu sou forte porque nada nem ninguém consegue atingir nem alcançar o cume do meu amor e derruba-lo para virar meu coração negro e arrebatar minha alma.

Franzi os sobrolhos determinada e fitei o quadro que as minhas mãos trémulas seguravam e meus dedos acariciavam. Naquele tempo quem imaginaria a situação presente? Ninguém, muito menos eu.

"_Watashi wa sentōkida_", uma lutadora implacável e luto por aqueles que eu

* * *

><p><strong> Notas finais do capítulo:<strong>

**Shinobi**: Sinonimo de ninja.  
><strong>Watashi wa bakadesu<strong>: Eu sou uma tola.  
><strong>Chikara<strong>: Força, poder, energia...  
><strong>Watashi wa yowaidesu<strong>: Eu sou uma fraca.  
><strong>Watashi wa tsuyoidesu<strong>: Eu sou forte.  
><strong>Watashi wa sentōkida<strong>: Eu sou uma lutadora.


	2. Capítulo 1 Uma tranquilidade frágil

** Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Espero que gostem deste primeiro capitulo. Talvez não seja o que esperavam mas o melhor virá com certeza. Qualquer duvida sobre as palavras em japonês espreitem as notas finais. Comentem por favor pois é me muito importante a vossa opinião. Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: <strong>Uma tranquilidade frágil.<strong>**

Esta manhã permaneceria na tranquilidade do meu quarto, sentada na minha cadeira de madeira a beira da janela aberta e admiraria a paisagem reconfortante. Escutei a melodia jovial de um pássaro pousado no ramo de uma árvore e de novo sorri de leve. Posei minhas mãos no parapeito da janela juntando-as e nestas apoiei o meu queixo fino. Fechei os meus olhos para que a melodia ecoasse melhor em meus ouvidos e consequentemente me concentrando apenas nesta.

Um momento de paz e plenitude, precisava desfrutar deles ao máximo porque estes raramente surgiam a superfície como se as suas presenças fossem um incómodo ou até mesmo um ultraje. Suspirei devido aos meus pensamentos amargamente verídicos. Poucos eram aqueles hoje em dia que no meio deste mundo ninja ainda prezavam a paz e serenidade. Me concentrei novamente para apreciar mais um pouco aquela melodia alegre e relaxante.

De repente uma batida estrondosa me sobressaltou e pulei da cadeira assustada. Mais uma batida estrondosa e outras repetidamente se seguiram aumentando a cadência. A porta principal do meu pequeno apartamento quase que estremecia vitima das batidas absurdas e resultado, o meu frágil momento de paz virará inferno. Franzi perigosamente o cenho pois já percebera de quem se tratava. O quadro que uns instantes atrás se encontrava abrigado no meu colo descansava agora no chão. Peguei nele com delicadeza e recoloquei-o no seu devido lugar, na minha mesinha de cabeceira.

- Sa…ku…ra- Chan! – Gritava a voz estridente do lado de fora e num ápice meu sangue fervilhou de raiva.

- Yappari! – Exclamei para mim mesma enquanto cerrava os punhos e me dirigia a passos largos até a porta que não ganhava descanso. Abria-a sem dó ao alcança-la e agarrei pelos colares o culpado pelo fim um tanto trágico do meu sossego e vociferei:

- Naruto! – E seguidamente lhe preguei um valente soco no meio da sua testa. Este caiu de rabo ao chão e esfregou a mão no local violentado, levantou o rosto para mim e desgostoso queixou-se:

- Sakura-Chan isso doeu!

- É bem feito! Sinceramente Naruto quando vais deixar de ser tão barulhento? – Perguntei-lhe eu de tom reprovador.

- Nande?

- Porque és um idiota chapado! – Respondi-lhe eu pois entendera o fundamento da sua questão que reformulado seria mais ou menos isto:" Porque me bateste? ou porque me bateste outra vez?"

- Uma pessoa já não pode visitar os amigos dattebayo! - Lamentava-se ele baixinho enquanto se reerguia do chão e ajeitava sua vestimenta cor de laranja.

- Baka! Repeti eu enclausurando as pálpebras e passeando a mão pelos meus cabelos róseos como que para me acalmar.

- Sakura-Chan. – Pronunciou Naruto estranhamente enquanto esfregava os seus dedos direitos na nuca.

- Diz… - Parei de repente quando voltei a encara-lo e descobri-lhe o rosto vermelho que nem um tomate.

- Sabes é que… – Começou ele rindo-se nervosamente e retrocedeu um pouco – estás de… - pausou uns segundos ao notar que eu havia franzido acentuadamente os sobrolhos e finalizou num ápice: - nemaki.

Arregalei os olhos ao escutar a ultima palavra proferida por ele e examinei rapidamente o meu corpo. As minhas faces adquiriram uma cor idêntica a dele e envergonhada escondi o meu busto com as minhas mãos.

- Seu..seu…seu pervertido para onde estavas a olhar? – Perguntei eu aumentando gradualmente o volume da minha voz.

- Sakura-Chan tu é que abriste assim a porta. – Explicou ele com cara de pateta e ciente do seu erro engoliu em seco.

- Na…ru…to! – Clamei eu ameaçadoramente ao mesmo tempo que me dirigia até ele de punhos prontos a atacar.

- Sakura-Chan…eu…- Iniciou ele sem abdicar de continuar a retroceder porém ao atingir do seu dorso o corrimão da minha varanda que se situava no segundo andar finalizou inesperadamente. – Sayōnara!

- Tu nem penses… - Avisei-o eu seriamente mas tarde demais ele já havia pulado por cima do corrimão e se encontrava na rua defronte ao meu prédio. Aprontava-me a pular dali também mas recordei-me que seria uma péssima ideia. Imaginar-me a correr por ai de "nemaki", que vergonha!

- Naruto…volte aqui seu malcriado! – Berrava eu a pleno pulmões ao avista-lo fugindo rua abaixo. Paralisei ali mesmo encostada às grades do meu andar ao escutar um assobio e de seguida o meu nome:

- Hei Sakura-Chan!

Procurei do meu olhar a voz que me chamava e ao descobri-la seguiu-se um comentário que espalhou o rubor das minhas faces pelo rosto todo.

- Que jeitosa!

- Desaparece daqui seu fedelho irritante! – Ordenava eu a Konohamaru que se ria mostrando todos os dentes.

- Sayōnara minha deusa!

Após assistir a fuga instantânea dele regressei ao interior do meu apartamento e bufando altíssimo atirei o meu corpo para cima da minha cama.

- Seus desgraçados arruinaram o meu momento de paz! – Queixei-me eu para as paredes do meu quarto. Os cantos dos pássaros pareciam-me agora um zumbido irritante para os meus ouvidos e o sol radiante um incómodo aos meus olhos. Temia que Konohamaru espalhasse a notícia pelo continente e que dai em diante os rapazes troçassem de mim. Se ao menos um pijama me cobrisse mas não porque eu que sou uma azarenta e decidi ontem a noite estrear a minha camisa de dormir feminina. Evidentemente vermelha, extremamente curta e com decote sinuoso. O horror! Dias de descanso são no que dão, em desgraças como esta!

Após ter tomado um banho que me dissipou discretamente o nervosismo arrumei meu quarto e tomei o meu pequeno-almoço. Não me apetecia de todo sair de casa mas lembrei-me que Naruto nem sequer me explicara a razão da sua visita madrugadita. Tsunade-sama concedera-me este dia para descansar e supostamente aproveitá-lo ao máximo par repor minhas ideias em ordem. Também para me preparar de todas as formas para o futuro caótico que se aproximava perigosamente. Meu coração apertou-se ao me recordar disso e consternada, abanei lentamente a cabeça. Mirei-me ao espelho e deparei-me com umas finas olheiras que circundavam meus olhos cor de jade e suspirei de desânimo. Deslizei a visão para o meu corpo e curiosa analisei cuidadosamente as suas curvas. Ele mudará tanto estes últimos anos tal como o meu temperamento e a minha personalidade. A menina chorona e frágil havia desaparecido e presentemente em vez de abrir passagem às minhas lágrimas eu reprimo-as. O meu sofrimento e meus soluços apenas vivem dentro de mim e cada dia que passa tento mostrar-me forte e inquebrável. Lamentar-me não resolverá nem os meus problemas e nem os dos que me rodeiam.

Hoje sou uma adolescente decidida, forte, corajosa e claro lutadora.

Por outro, sensível, justa, pura, bondosa e humilde.

Do ponto de vista masculino também bonita, atraente, curvilínea e jeitosa.

Posei as mãos nas minhas ancas e admirei o vestido curto que me assentava na perfeição. Talvez fosse demasiado escandaloso ou impróprio a minha imagem de ninja. Uma péssima ideia depois do espectáculo ao vivo na minha varanda e se me pavonear assim pelas ruas de Konoha pensarão instantaneamente que pretendo arranjar um namorado ou simplesmente elogios. E os meus pais o que irão achar? Um insulto? Uma ousadia? Isso não me preocupava pois eles não moravam em Konoha há dois meses devido ao pedido de uma tia minha que adoecera e necessitava que alguém tomasse conta por uns tempos do seu negócio. Mesmo assim troco ou não de roupa antes sair de casa? Não saio simplesmente e lamento-me o resto do dia presa em quatro paredes e assim evitarei surpresas desagradáveis ou comentários. O mais aconselhado na minha opinião: Trocar de roupa. Não, não vamos exagerar, é só um vestido! Ou vamos?

Que se dane! Eu sou uma mulher portanto visto-me como tal!

* * *

><p>Notas finais do capítulo<p>

**Yappari**: Como eu pensei ou eu sabia.  
><strong>Dattebayo<strong>: Uma expressão que usa Naruto quando se queixa ou explica algo.  
><strong>Baka<strong>:Idiota.  
><strong>Nemaki<strong>: Camisa de dormir.  
><strong>Sayōnara<strong>: Adeus ou xau.


	3. Capítulo 2  Um começo agitado

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Olá! Demorei um pouco a escrever este capitulo pois me deu muito trabalho. Quem o ler com muito cuidado compreenderá que ele é muito importante e que cada detalhe não se deve deixar ao acaso. Boa leitura e prometo postar o mais rapidamente o capitulo 3. Não se esqueçam, dêem as vossas opiniões senão eu vou pensar que ninguém deseja ler o seguimento deste. Arigatö!  
>Tradução palavras japonesas: Nas notas finais.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CA<strong>**PITULO 2**: **Um começo agitado.**

Mas aonde se terá enfiado aquele "Hajishirazuna!" Questionei-me mentalmente após passar pelo estúdio do Naruto, por o restaurante onde costumava encher o papo com seu "rāmen" preferido e em outros variados lugares que ele costumava frequentar. Provavelmente fugirá da aldeia apavorado pela ideia que o estrangulasse e eu não iria gastar o resto da manhã em busca daquele pervertido! Ainda para mais o meu humor descerá drasticamente a pique desde que sairá porta fora de casa pois comentários obscenos e indecorosos me perseguiram pela manhã adiante e assobios patéticos me azedaram nos ouvidos. Resultado da minha busca inútil: os meus punhos latejavam devido aos inúmeros socos que aplicara a cada virar de esquina e minha garganta secará pelos protestos que por ali detonaram. Espreitei para o meu relógio de pulso e arregalei os olhos porque os ponteiros marcavam onze horas e meia da manhã. "Sudeni?" Eu que despertara cedíssimo e nem sequer aproveitara o começo do dia da melhor forma. Inspirei profundamente para suavizar a minha irritação e decidi mudar o rumo do meu caminho.

Mais tarde, eu avistei a loja de Ino onde esta arranjava eficazmente belos ramos de flores e prossegui minha marcha contudo sempre de olhar atento aquilo que me rodeava pois Naruto continuava desaparecido.

- Sakura! – Soou alto uma voz feminina a minha retaguarda.

- Ohayōgozaimasu Ino. – Cumprimentei eu ao ela estancar arfando defronte a mim.

- Preciso de um favor teu.

- E o meu bom dia não se devolve? – Perguntei-lhe desagradavelmente ajeitando o meu cabelo róseo que o vento baloiçara um tanto.

- Fazes-me um favor então testa grande?

- Ino! – Bradei eu pelo seu descaramento.

- Sumimasen mas eu estou mesmo cheia de pressa! -Explicou-me a loira de cabelos compridos que vigiava constantemente a sua loja.

- Depende do que for porque faz horas que ando a procura do Naruto e não o encontro em lado nenhum…. – Comentava eu e após expelir um profundo suspiro devido ao meu descontentamento e minha contrariedade arrematei: - e sinceramente já estou farta!

- Algum problema?

- Não haverá mais quando o apanhar a minha frente! – Anunciei eu exibindo meu temível punho e de seguida apoiei as minhas mãos nas ancas e demandei-lhe: - Tu hoje por acaso ainda não o viste?

- Não, ainda não o vi mas o que é que ele fez desta vez para…- iniciou ela depois de emitir um risinho pela situação um tanto cómica mas o protesto de um cliente lhe cortou o resto da fala.

- Olha, é melhor voltares para lá; não está com cara de amigos! – Aconselhei-a eu apontando com o dedo indicador direito para o cliente desagradado.

- Kusö! Distrai-me com a conversa…- Queixou-se ela entre dentes e insistiu: - mas então fazes-me um favor ou não?

- Não me peças muito que estou mesmo cansada. Vou só visitar Tsunade-sama e descansar o resto do dia.

- Tsunade-sama? – Repetiu atónita a bonita rapariga de olhos azuis.

Alteei meu sobrolho esquerdo por causa do espanto que se moldará em seu rosto e afirmei com a cabeça.

- Subarashī! – Exclamou ela satisfeita pegando velozmente meu antebraço para me quase arrastar ao que evidentemente deduzi até a sua loja de flores.

- Mais devagar Ino; dói-me os pés! – Lamentei-me contudo nem uma palavra que me retornou.

No interior do seu comércio vários clientes aguardavam sua vez e alguns batiam o pé impacientemente pela demora. O cliente que há um minuto atrás protestará devido a longa espera cruzou os braços e abanou a cabeça como sinal de reprovação. Ino curvava-se pedindo desculpas e prometendo os atender num instante.

As fragrâncias das múltiplas espécies de flores mesclavam-se e emprenhavam a atmosfera. Um aroma intenso que eu inalava com prazer e que se assemelhava de perto a de um prado florido. A voz da ninja loira me desapegou do meu devaneio e de regresso a realidade revelou-me o tal favor:

- Entrega este ramo a Tsunade-sama pois traz bilhete e ao que parece é urgente.

- Ino, tu não podes ler é privado! – Censurei-a eu de semblante sério todavia prossegui com um ligeiro sorriso malicioso: - Mas então um admirador hein?

- É claro que não li, foi o senhor que me incumbiu de entregá-lo na maior das urgências. – Elucidou-me ela ao me confiar para as mãos o precioso buquê.

- Que bonitas!

- Tu é que estás toda bonita hoje…algum encontro? – Perguntava-me Ino piscando-me o olho e eu safada atirei-lhe a língua. - Bem falamos disso mais tarde. Como vês eu estou atarefada e é por isso que te estou a pedir esse pequeno favor. – Esclarecia ela escolhendo umas orquídeas para um arranjo floral.

- Estou a ver mas olha deves-me uma!

- Hai! – Concordou ela sorrindo afavelmente para mim. Ao eu retomar o exterior de novo chamou-me: - Sakura! – E rematou ao eu volver meu rosto para o dela agora sensibilizado: – Arigatō.

Eu subia as escadas que encurtavam a distância entre mim e o escritório da "Godaime " cheirando o perfume das belas flores afagadas no meu peito. Se o Jiraiya-Sennin não tivesse perecido desconfiaria sem excepções que este mandará entregar o ramo de rosas vermelhas. Mas não, infelizmente ele partirá para sempre cavando mais um buraco no coração do seu prezado discípulo. Este que sofrera tanto ao longo da sua vida agitada e em tempos solitária. Definia-se Naruto sem sombra para dúvidas como histérico, irritante, hiperactivo, escandaloso… Essa última palavra provocou-me um ranger de dentes pois a imagem da cena desta madrugada se desenrolou na minha mente. Contudo um sorriso leve brotou das minhas faces pela qualidade incomparável de lealdade e amizade que ele possuía e que superava todos os seus pequenos defeitos, bem grandes talvez... Por mais sofrimento e desilusões que a vida lhe pregará vezes sem conta, o seu bom humor superava constantemente quaisquer destas desventuras. Ele merecia ser feliz e viver rodeado de amor, de paz e amigos. Isso accionou meu coração e me recordei de alguém que também carecia disso tudo e talvez mais do que ele. Sinceramente, Naruto encantava e alegrava o povo pelo seu jeito de ser e se fosse diferente não seria tão especial. Bem que este tal povo demorasse uns bons anos a perceber o quanto ele transbordava de bondade e humildade. Actualmente sua presença reconfortava os habitantes de Konoha e estes se sentiam seguros e protegidos com ela como jamais alguma vez se sentiram. Naruto Uzumaki aos olhos dos meus companheiros de vila se tornará uma pessoa vital e indispensável, um "shinobi" de renome exemplar, um herói querido por todos. Meus olhos humedeceram-se devido a felicidade que aquecerá fugazmente meu coração fraco. "Ā Yokatta!" Soltei no meu íntimo reprimindo minhas lágrimas de descanso e agradecimento.

Completamente exausta, eu pisei o último degrau que me depositará no andar onde o imenso escritório de Tsunade-sama se alojava. Deambulei o dorso da minha mão direita na testa suada e exclamei por entre um suspiro de alívio: - Tsuini!

Avançava a passos decididos pelo imenso corredor quando interceptei num quarto do caminho uma mulher de rosto ocultado por uma pilha enorme de documentos e livros que carregava nos braços caminhando em direcção oposta a minha.

- Kon'nichiwa Shizune-sama. – Cumprimentei-a eu cessando meus passos após deduzir que efectivamente somente ela transportaria tantos blocos de uma só vez. Esses descolaram e dispersaram-se pelos ares e ruidosamente chocaram contra o chão. De lábios disjuntos, eu assisti a cena inesperada que se desenrolará e a quantidade impressionante de documentos que ainda esvoaçavam e aterravam em nosso redor tal umas plumas mandadas pelo vento. Encarei-a de semblante inalterado e achei-lhe o horror mergulhado no olhar.

- Sa…sakura…o que fazes aqui?

- Nande? – Demandei eu suspeitosa devido à estupefacção estampada no seu rosto e pelas suas palavras meias embrulhadas.

Ela se ajoelhou para reunir os seus afazeres e de tom intrigantemente perturbado interrogou-me sem pausar um instante para me afrontar:

- Tsunade-sama não te mandou descansar?

- Hai. Eu só vim visitá-la e lhe entregar este ramo de flores a pedido de Ino.

Aí ela suspendeu abruptamente de reunir os seus afazeres e de faces exageradamente sorridentes guiou as suas mãos para as minhas.

- Masaka! – Clamei eu desviando o buquê do meu braço esquerdo para o ar transmitindo desse modo minha recusa.

A sua expressão jovial transmutou para uma contrariada e comentou:

- Ela está muito atarefada hoje e obviamente de mau humor.

- Não me interessa! – Insisti eu e conclui firme: - Eu entrego-lhe na mesma o ramo de flores.

Derrotada, ela jogou as mãos até aí estendidas para cima dos joelhos e de cabisbaixa revelou:

- Tsunade-sama ordenou-me que ninguém a interrompesse.

- Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Nanimonai! – Exclamou ela receosamente e eu desconfiada abaixei-me até ao nível dela e expus-lhe perscrutando-a sem vacilar:

- Está a mentir, dá para perceber. – Um sorriso malicioso se desenhou no canto da minha boca e esclareci - Tem umas pequenas gotas de suor escorrendo pelas fontes da cabeça denunciando o seu nervosismo. O premido dos seus lábios demonstra a sua agitação interna e seus olhos irrequietos transmitem pavor…Shizune-sama.

O seu espanto era evidente e maçada reergueu-se com a pilha de documentos e livros encostados ao seu peito.

- Eu vou deixar isto no meu escritório e avisar Tsunade-sama que estás aqui para visitá-la. Espera um pouco, eu não demoro. – Anunciou-me ela e rumou o mais rapidamente possível para se livrar do estorvo.

- Não me parece… - Murmurei eu de sorriso restabelecido mirando o final do longo corredor. De uma velocidade sobrenatural, eu atingi e enfrentava agora o último obstáculo que me separava da minha "godaime".

- Sakura! – Gritará Shizune-sama do início do corredor e nesse momento minhas suspeitas aumentaram num ápice pelo exagerado desespero acumulado numa única palavra. Observei-a de soslaio pois o escritório instalava-se no canto direito e constatei seu estado alarmado. Desprendi-me dessa imagem e não dando importância a sua reacção decidi agir de uma vez por todas. Elevei minha mão esquerda e esta guiou os nós dos meus dedos até ao revestimento da porta no ímpeto de comunicar minha presença.

Uma palavra, bastou uma única palavra para as minhas emoções desabarem tal uma torre de controlo e me incitar de olhos esbugalhados a travar meu gesto a uns escassos milímetros de atingir meu objectivo. Meu braço esquerdo paralisou com a violenta descarga eléctrica que abalou cada ligação interna da minha anatomia e invadiu cada partícula do meu ser.

Um nome, um simples nome mas de uma grandeza e força comparada ao de um meteoro rompeu a barreira do meu coração e despenhou-se em pleno centro. Uma colisão perfeita que com um espasmo certeiro devastou meu mundo e o virou do avesso.

Um facto, um desconcertante facto me esquentou a espinha dorsal e me conduziu a um estado de completo transe. O ramo que a minha mão segurava debilmente deslizou e precipitou-se para o solo.

Senti minha pulsação acelerar devido às infinitas sensações que aprisionará cada parcela do meu corpo e se apoderará da minha circulação sanguínea. Meu sangue deslizava pelas minhas veias como lava derrubando por sua passagem o meu discernimento. Eu me transformara numa boneca de trapos refém dos meus próprios sentimentos e nada mais em mim me pertencia. Fora derrubada por tão pouco, por um mero contratempo e consciente disso um sopro agitado escapou por entre os meus lábios entreabertos.

- Concentra-te! – Ordenei eu ao meu cérebro preso nas memórias.

- Luta! – Pedi eu ao meu coração acorrentado ao passado.

Impossível, demasiado doloroso, eu ainda não estava preparada para isso.

Mentira, eu estava mentindo para mim porque no fundo eu não desejava esquecer nem desistir e nada nem ninguém neste mundo me levaria a pensar ou a sentir o contrário.

Engoli em seco e franzi os sobrolhos para enfrentar corajosa a razão pela qual escutará através da porta de madeira o nome que tanto invadia meus sonhos e desperta me perseguia. Devaneio meu? Não, impossível…Apeguei os meus cílios e a imagem do nome que Naruto proferira me preencheu cada pedaço da minha mente.

- Sasuke-kun… - Murmurei eu emocionada e premi minha mão direita fechada encostada ao meu peito.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>

Hajishirazuna: Desavergonhado ou sem vergonha.  
>Rämen: É um alimento japonês de origem chinesa composto por filamentos longos de massa alimentícia com ervas e legumes, mergulhados num caldo e temperados com carne de porco ou peixe de água-doce.<br>Sudeni:Já.  
>Ohayōgozaimasu: Bom-dia.<br>Sumimasen!: Sinto muito ou desculpa!  
>Kusö! : Porra!<br>Subarashī: Maravilha ou ótimo.  
>Hai: Sim.<br>Arigatō: Obrigado.  
>Godaime: Primeiros cinco gerações.<br>Shinobi: Sinonimo de ninja.  
>Ā Yokatta!: Ainda bem ou que bom!<br>Tsuini: Até que enfim!  
>Kon'nichiwa: Boa tarde ou olá.<br>Nande?: Porquê?  
>Masaka!: De jeito nenhum ou nem pensar!<br>Nanimonai! : Nada!


	4. Capítulo 3 Emoções a flor da pele

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Olá meus queridos leitores! Mil perdões por eu demorar tanto mas meu tempo era tão escasso para escrever. Nem imaginam as vezes sem conta que eu me deitei tarde para poder então aproveitar os poucos momentos que eu conseguia para ir continuando a historia. Este foi um capítulo difícil e precisava de muita concentração e paciência. Desejava que ficasse perfeito e então não descansei enquanto não o terminasse sem arrependimentos. No fim, acho que ficou como imaginei desde o início. Recomendo escutar umas certas músicas enquanto leiam pois se tornará ainda mais emocionante! São no total 3 musicas diferentes. As palavras em negrito significam onde a próxima musica começa. Vão até ao you tube e marcam o título que eu escrever e o 1ero que aparecer é o certo. Aconselho a copiar o título que eu marcar e colar lá então, assim será mais simples. Se for demasiado complicado então leiam sem música mas aconselho a ler depois mais uma vez e essa com música. Aqui vão as minhas dicas:  
>A partir da palavra em negrito: "Chocada"<br>Escutam: Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Strike  
>Ou a versão mais alargada se precisarem:<br>naruto-strong and strink  
>A partir da 2a palavra em negrito: "Concentra-te!"<br>Escutam:  
>Naruto Shippuden OST Original Soundtrack 02 - Heaven-Shaking Event<br>A partir da 3a e ultima palavra em negrito: "Desiste"  
>Escutam:<br>Naruto Sadness and Sorrow ( Full song)  
>Boa leitura!<br>Comentem por favor! já sabem que a traadução das palavras japonesas está nas notas finais.  
>Arigatō!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: <strong>**Emoções a flor da pele.**

- Sakura! – Repetirá autoritariamente Shizune-sama enquanto eu lhe percebia os passos encurtando a distância entre nos. Desapeguei meus cílios e encarei-a de testa plissada, a minha paciência atingirá o seu limite.

-O que me estão escondendo? – Todo o meu corpo vibrava pela revolta que o abarcará, o meu olhar faiscava de indignação e meu semblante exigia esclarecimento imediato aquando das minhas palavras expelidas.

- Sakura, tu desobedeceste-me! Estou muito decepcionada contigo.- Repreendia-me a "shinobi" de cabelos curtos e pretos ao concluir sua ultima passada.

- Diga! – Insisti pesadamente sem prestar mínima atenção a sua censura. Assimilei pelo premido dos seus lábios a sua recusa em me informar dos factos e encolerizada lancei-lhe um ultimato: - Se não me conta imediatamente a verdade eu vou entrar e pouco me importam as consequências!

- Mas o que te deu agora para ficares neste estado? – Perguntou-me ela surpreendida pela dureza no tom que eu carregara e rematou sem vacilar: - Sakura, eu não vou trair a confiança da minha "sensei"!

- Que seja então! – Declarei eu após escutar a sua denegação e impulsionei meus dedos a envolver a maçaneta da porta maciça.

- Tu não podes entrar sem autorização! - Contestou ela formando simultaneamente da sua mão direita uma barreira entre mim e a maçaneta impedido desse modo de eu consumar meu propósito.

- Mas porquê tanto mistério? - A expressão do meu rosto espelhava o tamanho do meu desagrado e da minha incredulidade.

- Sakura…eu posso ser gentil e branda mas este teu comportamento é inaceitável! Como te atreves a desrespeitar uma superior? Se não reconsideres serei obrigada a informar a "Hokage" deste lamentável contratempo e serás castigada severamente!

Cerrei meus olhos devido a tempestade levantada que açoitava meus músculos e amplificava minhas emoções, estas que agora cambaleavam a flor da pele. Um enredo de sensações que enfraquecia minha força e me tornava cativa dessas.

- Eu já disse… - Emiti de uma misteriosa tranquilidade e descerrei meus olhos ciente de que ela continuara observando-me este tempo todo e recapitulei meu aviso anterior densificando gradualmente o meu tom: - pouco me importam as consequências!

- Já chega Sakura! Pará de te comportar como uma menina mimada! – Repreendeu-me ela claramente enfurecida pelo meu comportamento imprevisível.

- Shizune-Sama… - Iniciei eu perscrutando-a da minha sombria visão semicerrada e conclui ameaçadoramente: - se não desvie a sua mão…eu vou arrebentar com esta porta!

-Se quiseres arrebentar com esta porta…terás de passar antes por mim…porque eu…não me vou desviar! – Replicou ela com extrema solidez apesar de testemunhar aterrada minha rebelião física pois eu acabara de apertar sonoramente meus punhos provando minha verídica audácia.

Nossos semblantes determinados confrontavam-se envoltos numa atmosfera tensa; cada um aguardando vigilante a próxima manobra do seu obstinado adversário sem no entanto desenvolver o primeiro passo.

- Então Sakura…o que decides?

Eu crispei minha face e de pestanas unidas eu sussurrava porém intensamente:

- Kusö…! – Permaneci desse jeito provavelmente durante um bom minuto e de ombros convulsivos. Por fim, desuni meus cílios e fitei-a de olhar vazio, sem qualquer expressão, sem nenhuma emoção aparente, num silêncio assombroso.

A voz da conselheira de Tsunade-Sama quebrou o silêncio gélido e proferiu soltando um suspiro de alívio:

- Kami o sanbi! Sakura…pregaste-me cá um susto!

- Não se esqueça de uma regra fundamental…Shizune-Sama… - Adverti-a sem colocar nenhum sinal de diversão a esta.

- Do que…do que é que estás a falar? – Questionou-me ela pois não enxergará a fonte da minha advertência.

Encarei-a manhosamente e desfiz o seu precipitado comentário expondo a tal regra fundamental:

- Um "shinobi" nunca e em nenhuma circunstância deve baixar a guarda de frente para um inimigo.

- Naze... – Iniciou ela envolta em um manto de receio e subitamente suas palavras morreram no fundo da sua garganta.

Chocada e boquiaberta…

Ela escutava:

A grandeza inigualável da minha determinação!

**Horrorizada** e de olhos esbugalhados…

Ela assistia:

A força inquebrável da minha coragem em nunca desistir!

- Kore wa…- Pronunciei eu alargando levemente minhas faces rosadas pela determinação de fogo que me consumia as entranhas. Inclinei ligeiramente meu rosto e dorso, franzi firmemente os sobrolhos empinando o meu nariz e prossegui: - hi no watashi no…- Elevei meus antebraços ao nível da minha cinta e de punhos fechados concentrando nesses meu "chakra" encerrei meu anúncio: - Ketteidakaradesu!

- Ah…ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – Gritei eu a pleno pulmões lançando meu punho direito abrangido por uma tempestade azulada em direção a porta de madeira.

A meio do caminho, meu ataque fora bloqueado por a palma da mão esquerda da minha adversária. Seus dedos prensavam os meus me demonstrando a sua incrível genica e meu sangue borbulhou de cólera. Contudo um sorriso sarcástico esticou o canto esquerdo da minha boca fechada e proferi:

- É uma ninja hábil e forte Shizune-sama…mas…- pausei eu por uns breves segundos e completei seguramente enquanto meu punho esquerdo seguia os passos do outro: - a minha determinação é maior!

Novamente meu ataque não atingirá a sua meta devido a interferência da "Kunoichi" que me enfrentava de sobrolhos extremamente franzidos e de fronte praticamente encostada a minha.

- Aviso desde já que não vou recuar! - Esclareci-lhe eu ao forçar meus braços para a minha dianteira na tentativa de enfraquecer sua resistência e obriga-la a retroceder. Um esforço ineficaz pois ela não diminuía a pressão exercida em meus punhos e os mantinha perfeitamente imobilizados sem no entanto possuir energia suficiente para me obrigar a retroceder a mim.

- E eu nem tão pouco vou ceder! – Bradou minha oponente mais convicta do que nunca.

- Que ganha a melhor! – Anunciei eu e de seguida vozeei alto no ímpeto de me fornecer alento para a minha seguinte ofensiva: - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Meu joelho direito moveu-se agilmente e de uma rapidez assombrosa para acertar em cheio no estômago da minha oponente.

- Sakura… - Proferiu ela queixosamente com a vista direita enclausurada e rangeu os dentes de raiva como de dor; talvez eu exagerara na pancada.

Senti a descompressão das suas mãos e sorri de canto me induzindo mentalmente a mim própria: "_Imasugu_!". Abaixei minha cabeça e contornei com esta seu braço esquerdo no momento em que meus punhos se soltavam bem que arduamente. Denotei-lhe o esbugalhar dos olhos e concentrei meu "chakra" na palma da minha mão esquerda. A chama azulada ardia pronta a ser liberta ao entrar em contacto com seu alvo.

Tarde demais, meu abdómen retraiu-se com o contra-ataque inesperado e veloz de Shizune-sama.

- Itai!- Lamentei-me eu devido a colisão um tanto brutal do seu joelho direito com meu ventre.

"_**Concentra-te**_"! Ordenei a mim própria e estimulei meus sentidos ao máximo intensificando assim minha incrível habilidade de esquiva.

- Sō! – Expressei eu ao antever como que em camara lenta seu próximo assalto; seu punho direito aprontava-se em socar minha face esquerda.

- Kawarimi no jutsu! – Exclamou abismada Shizune-sama e frustrada cuspiu raivosamente da boca para fora: - Seikō nani! Seus olhos irrequietos me buscavam em seu redor porém em vão.

- Aqui. – Revelei eu em um tom mordaz e topei que seus ombros haviam estagnado e seu dorso retesado com o efeito surpresa que eu produzira.

A "Kunoichi" girou o seu rosto até eu visionar um parco da sua face esquerda e alteei meu sobrolho esquerdo. Seus olhos engrandecidos encontraram de soslaio os meus semicerrados repletos de malícia e superioridade.

Meu punho direito acertou em pleno na sua face esquerda e um fio de sangue jorrou do canto da sua boca. Um soco certeiro, enérgico, perfeito! Um soco que a desequilibrou e de pés descolados do solo a impeliu uns bons metros obrigando seu dorso a embater violentamente com a parede do final do longo corredor. Um gemido grave escapou da sua garganta e seu corpo machucado deslizou até seu posterior assentar no piso frio.

Minha respiração agitada remexia meu tórax e me obrigava a arfar ruidosamente aquando eu me recordava que ela quase socará anteriormente minha face esquerda. No último segundo eu havia conseguido finalizar o selo necessário para realizar meu "jutsu" e contra-atacar posteriormente. Minha habilidade de esquiva fora naquele momento o meu melhor trunfo. A chance de eu retomar as rédeas do combate.

Ela me fixava com o rosto mergulhado em pura ira jurando retaliação. Do dorso da mão direita, ela limpou raivosamente o sangue que manchara o canto da sua boca e queixo e de repente vociferou descontrolada:

- Sa…ku…ra!

Recuei no ar uns metros ao observa-la se reerguendo enfurecida e ao ela se lançar na minha direção eu de cenho vincado corri ao seu encontro.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Emitimos as duas sincronicamente de fronte enrugada enquanto que o nosso "chakra" emergia e se expandia tal uma labareda em torno dos nossos punhos direitos premidos.

A uns poucos centímetros de distância entre nós e frente a frente jogamos contemporaneamente os nossos punhos carregados visando a face esquerda uma da outra. Da palma da minha mão esquerda eu travei seu ataque e com meus dedos encarcerei seu punho que tremia frenético. Em simultâneo minha resistente adversária me detivera identicamente. Nos mediamos as nossas forças para descobrir quem no final cederia com a pressão imposta.

- Larga-me imediatamente! - Ordenei-lhe eu e espreitei de revés para a porta maciça do escritório da "godaime" que se encontrava na minha lateral direita. - Eu não tenho tempo para esses joguinhos Shizune-sama! - Explicava eu extremamente ansiosa. Meus olhos quase que saltavam das órbitas pelo alvoroço interno que se apoderará das minhas células nervosas.

- **Desiste** Sakura…antes que alguém se magoe a sério! – Avisou-me ela de testa próxima da minha como inicialmente e apertou um pouco mais meu punho aprisionado pois eu experimentava desprender-me.

- Kore made! – Confessei eu entredentes e cerrei a vista com a dor que assolou meu pobre coração.

- Eu não posso! – Revelei eu e cada músculo do meu corpo estremecia com a emoção que eu carregava nas minhas palavras.

- Eu não consigo! Nai…- Silenciei-me eu um instante e mordi meu lábio inferior antes de confessar-lhe:

- Eu não quero! – Um fio de sangue soltou-se e escorreu pelo meu queixo tenso.

- Onegai! – Bradei eu e senti a neblina emergindo nas profundezas do meu olhar.

- Não me peça para desistir porque… - desencerrei minha vista e penetrei na dela mesmo que desfocada.

- Watashi wa sentōkida to watashi wa aisuruhito no tame ni tatakau! – Arrematei eu impulsionando toda a grandeza e força do meu amor em cada sílaba arrancada da minha garganta presa em um nó.

- Sakura… - Soltou ela em um tom oscilante pela comoção que tocará o fundo da sua alma. Afastou sua testa da minha e reendireitou seu dorso. Seus olhos semiabertos dançavam ao ritmo da sensação que se apoderará dela. A sensação de admiração e orgulho. Ela descortinara o segredo da minha determinação incomensurável: "Amor". Um sentimento invencível, indestrutível, inquebrável… Uma espada que eu manejava melhor do que ninguém neste mundo repleto de odio e rancor.

"_Hai"_, pensou Shizune-sama e sorriu tenuemente de lábios contíguos. _"É uma lutadora implacável". – _Acrescentou ela de visão ocultada e desapertou meu punho descaindo o seu braço como que derrotada.

- Sakura… - Emitiu ela por fim e descobri-lhe o brilho no olhar ao ela me observar de feições sérias. – Arigatō!

- Nan...nande? - Perguntei atónita pela sua súbita mudança de atitude e pelo seu enigmático e inesperado agradecimento enquanto eu também libertava seu punho.

- Apesar de tudo…continuas a mesma…

- A mesma? – Repeti eu totalmente confusa.

- Hai… - Confirmou a "shinobi" de olhos pretos e pegou a minha mão esquerda com a sua direita num gesto fraternal. – Nunca mudes Sakura…apesar de agires por vezes de forma imprudente e descabida, as tuas razões são mais que válidas.

- Shikashi...

- Segue sempre o teu coração Sakura, esteja onde ele estiver…segue-o.

- Shizune-sama… - Proferi eu abalada pelo seu pedido indecente e interdito no nosso mundo. O mundo dos "Shinobis".

- Tu representas a luz da esperança. A esperança de um futuro pacífico onde os sentimentos não se consideram fraquezas e os que os transportam, tolos. Um futuro desprovido de ódio e busca incessante por domínio sobre tudo e todos. – Declarou-me ela acompanhada de dor e tristeza e concluiu: - Mas enquanto houver amor, o ódio sempre existirá… mas esse é o equilíbrio fundamental da vida. Tal como enquanto o sol se puser, o anoitecer sempre surgirá.

- O amor… é a chama que arde no fundo da escuridão. Então…não a percamos de vista para não nos desviar do nosso caminho. O caminho infinito para a paz eterna!

- Hai! – Concordou ela de esperança renovada.

Um som…

Uma batida forte do meu coração atingiu impiedosamente meu peito.

Uma maçaneta a girar…

Meus lábios entreabertos ofereciam passagem ao meu fôlego quente e meus dentes juntaram- se esporadicamente ao eu engolir em seco.

Um chiar…

Meu coração palpitava agora frenético e cada membro do meu corpo vibrava de nervosismo.

Uma porta a abrir-se…

Uma fina gota de suor escorreu pelas fontes da minha cabeça.

Muito lentamente…

Shizune-sama me fitava intensamente e nem sequer um dedo movia como se tivesse gelado ali mesmo.

Um passo…

Meus olhos desassossegados também a fitaram e em sincronia giramos mesmo que vagarosamente os nossos rostos até vislumbrar-mos a porta maciça.

Uma voz…

- Sakura…

Um par de olhos tão negros como a escuridão invadiram as profundezas dos meus…

* * *

>Notas finais do capítulo<p>Shinobi: Sinonimo de ninja.<br>Hokage (sombra do Fogo): Kage da Vila Oculta da Folha/Líder de Konoha.  
>Kusö! : Porra!<br>Kami o sanbi! : Louvado seja deus!  
>Naze... : Porquê...<br>Kore wa hi no watashi no ketteidakaradesu! : Porque essa é a minha determinação de fogo!  
>Kunoichi: Ninja do sexo feminino ou uma praticante de ninjutsu..<br>Imasugu! : Agora!  
>Chakra: Energia vital.<br>Itai! : Ai! (Expressão de dor)  
>Sō! : Isso mesmo!<br>Kawarimi no jutsu: Uma técnica usada por um ninja que quando em perigo substitui o seu corpo por objetos inanimados.  
>Seikō nani! : Mas que porra!<br>Jutsu: Técnica.  
>Kore made! : Jamais!<br>Nai! : Não!  
>Onegai! : Eu te imploro ou por favor!<br>Watashi wa sentōkida to watashi wa aisuruhito no tame ni tatakau! : Eu sou uma lutadora e eu luto por aqueles que eu amo!  
>Hai! : Sim!<br>Arigatō! : Obrigada!  
>Nande? : Porquê?<br>Shikashi: Mas.


End file.
